White and Brown
by cumanakecil
Summary: Ekor panjang berbulunya bergoyang di udara. Ia terus menggoyangkan kepalanya menyentuh telapak tangan pemuda di depannya dengan manis, tanpa memedulikan tampang orang itu yang sudah pucat dan kaku tak terkira. a Kiba Inuzuka's birthday fic. RnR please?


_A birthday fic for Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru :* Enjoy!_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_**: White and Brown :**

By _cumanakecil_

.

.

Pagi hari yang biasa. Matahari terbit seperti biasa. Paman Teuchi membuka kedai ramennya seperti biasa. Ninja-ninja melesat—berlari pagi—seperti biasa. Para shinobi muda berangkat ke akademi dengan riangnya seperti biasa. Apakah ini hari yang biasa? Hm, belum tentu.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru kecil menyalak dengan riang. Disusul dengan derapan langkah kaki dan helaan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Woof!"

Sang pemuda bertato taring merah di pipi menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, sembari mengatur kembali irama napasnya. Ia melepaskan tudung jaket abu yang dipakainya—dan rambut cokelat _agak_ jabrik selehernya langsung terekspos jelas. Ia melirik sebal pada hewan peliharaannya yang kini memasang wajah tak berdosa dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya riang.

"Jangan suka tiba-tiba menghilang begitu, anjing nakal! Kau malah berjalan dengan santainya sementara aku berkeliling kota mencarimu. Ini masih pagi, _capek_ tau!"

Akamaru diam. "Makanya, lain kali patuh-patuhlah sama aku! Seekor anjing kecil yang berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian kota itu sama saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Kalau kau diculik, bagaimana?"

"Unngg.." anjing kecil itu melenguh pelan, terlihat menyesal akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia berjalan menunduk dan merapatkan tubuh kecilnya ke kaki tuannya. Berputar sebentar, dan kemudian melipat keempat kakinya. Menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya ke dalam lipatan kedua kaki depannya.

"Unngg.."

Mau tak mau, sang tuan terenyuh juga melihatnya. Ia tak pernah bisa menghindari tatapan polos tidak berdosa anjing kecilnya itu. Maka genin itu langsung menurunkan tubuhnya, berlutut dan mengelus bulu Akamaru dengan lembut. Membiarkan sang anjing menggeliat kecil dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya lagi.

"Kau ini. Anjing nakal," Kiba menyeringai dan mengacak bulu di atas kepala Akamaru. Anjing kecil itu tersenyum senang dan menggosok-gosokkan pipi kanannya pada tangan Kiba yang menggelitikinya lembut. Sang pemuda tertawa pelan, dan Akamaru menggonggong riang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kiba bangkit kembali dan meneruskan jalan paginya—diikuti oleh Akamaru yang menggoyangkan ekornya senang.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah diputuskan?" bisikan pelan terdengar di sebuah gang kecil di daerah lingkar luar Konoha. Wajah-wajah itu—kira-kira lima orang—tertutup oleh hitamnya bayangan rumah di belakang mereka. Mereka semua memicingkan mata, menghadap ke arah sang pimpinan yang bersangkutan.

Salah seorang yang duduk bersandar di bagian pojok gang mengangguk pelan. "Tinggal menunggu barangnya tiba, dan semuanya beres." ia menyeringai, sembari menaikkan dan menumpukan kaki kirinya ke atas kaki kanan dan bersedekap. Kemudian sosok itu melirik pada wajah samar di sebelahnya yang duduk sembari berpangku tangan pada lututnya.

"Bagaimana biayanya?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah sosok itu tatkala ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap sang lawan bicaranya dengan pasti. "Semua sudah dibereskan. _Mereka _akan mendapatkan seluruh uangnya besok pagi, lewat rekening." mengerinyit, sosok itu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi indera pengelihatannya dan mengibaskannya ke belakang, sebelum kemudian duduk kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Bagus," sang pimpinan mendengus pelan dan tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja para anak buahnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua sosok lain yang berdiri, bersandarkan tembok dalam kegelapan. "Bagaimana dengan target?"

"_Roger. _Target sudah diselidiki dan misi akan bisa dijalankan hari ini." sosok pertama mengacungkan jempol dari kanannya, tanda semuanya memang sudah siap. Ia menyeringai lebar dan menurunkan tangannya kembali ketika mendapatkan anggukan balik dari sang ketua.

Sementara itu sosok yang terakhir mengulas senyum kecil. Ia berdiri dengan pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah _barrel _kayu yang kosong, tidak jauh darinya. Kemudian sosok itu menyampirkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, mengambil napas panjang, dan menatap fokus ke dalam pupil mata sang pemimpin.

"Persiapan selesai. Misi akan segera dilaksanakan."

.

* * *

.

"Fuaaah. Perasaanku saja atau hari ini memang tambah panas?" sosok pemuda berambut cokelat terlihat tengah berjalan di antara ramainya penduduk yang lalu lalang di jalan utama desa Konoha.

_Dunia ini memang benar-benar menyiksa! _Batinnya mengeluh. _Di hari aku bisa santai karena tak ada misi, suhunya malah di luar jangkauan begini. Mana aku bisa main sama Akamaru?_

Kiba melirik ke arah kaki kanannya, dimana anjing kecil kesayangannya berjalan dalam diam. Dan begitu melihat hewan itu, Kiba langsung tahu kalau Akamaru juga kepananasan—seperti dirinya. Binatang itu terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya dan berdesis pelan. Ekornya tidak dinaikkan lagi, namun terkulai lemah di belakang tubuhnya. Dan keempat kakinya pun tidak melangkah seperti biasanya—setengah diseret dan terkesan kurang tenaga.

"Unngg.."

"Baiklaah," Kiba menghela napas panjang. Dengan satu gerakan, ia berhasil meraih Akamaru—yang tak berminat untuk memberontak—dan menaikkan hewan itu ke atas kepalanya. Setelah memastikan posisi hewan itu aman di atas kepalanya, ia melangkah kembali sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Pemberhentian berikutnya, segelas limun dingiin~!"

Kiba berusaha sebisa mungkin agar hari libur langkanya kali ini—seluruh genin diliburkan secara mendadak, ada rapat khusus yang dipimpin langsung oleh hokage ketiga—berjalan menyenangkan. Jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan hari bebas seperti ini. Dan walaupun keadaan _pagi-menjelang-siang_ ini jauh dari harapannya, pemuda itu akan tetap berusaha agar hari itu terasa menyenangkan. Maka dari itu, untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan kepanasan, segelas limun dingin sebuah awalan yang cukup bagus.

Dengan setengah berlari, ia menghampiri mesin limun yang berada hanya beberapa meter dari dirinya dan menurunkan Akamaru terlebih dahulu. Merogoh kantung jaketnya, Kiba akhirnya bisa menemukan uang logam yang pas dan mengambil gelas plastik yang disediakan di bagian kanan mesin. Ia menaruh gelas tersebut ke tempat dimana air limun akan keluar dan memasukkan logam uangnya ke dalamnya. Dan dalam sekejap, gelas plastik itu telah dipenuhi oleh limun dingin nan menyegarkan. Kiba mengambil beberapa balok es batu dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas.

Ia menyeringai puas.

"Tempat ini kurang bagus untuk bersantai dan minum limun.." Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan kedua matanya tertumpu pada sebuah bukit hijau, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri—dan ia yakin akan bisa mencapai tempat itu sebelum seluruh es batunya mencair. Dengan sekali gerakan—lagi—ia meletakkan Akamaru ke atas kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat nan hijau itu.

.

.

"Aaaaah segarnyaa~"

Air yang asam dan menyegarkan itu begitu terasa ketika melewati tenggorokan sang pemuda yang sudah kering kerontang. Seakan energinya terisi kembali, genin berambut cokelat itu tersenyum kecil dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling nyaman yang pernah Kiba rasakan. Kiba menyenderkan punggungnya ke sebuah pohon besar dan melirik anjingnya yang masih juga terkulai—tidur, dan kelelahan.

"Hei,"

Akamaru menggeliat pelan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka. Ia meregangkan badan sesaat dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah tuannya, memusatkan pandangan pada segelas limun yang masih digenggam olehnya—yang kemungkinan besar menjadi tersangka akan bangunnya tidur pulas anjing tersebut. Anjing kecil itu mengendus-endus gelas itu perlahan.

"Woof!"

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mau? Padahal habis ini aku akan mengajakmu ke danau,"

"Woof!"

"Yakin?" perlahan, Kiba menurunkan gelasnya dan menyodorkannya ke depan hidung Akamaru yang masih juga ingin tahu. Dengan ragu-ragu, anjing itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuhkannya ke cairan kuning aneh itu—

—Dan Kiba pun menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa,"

_Clap._

"Woof! Woof! Aaanngg.." Akamaru sontak mundur ketika merasakan sebuah cairan asam dan dingin menjalari lidahnya. Bagi seekor anjing kecil, hal itu merupakan hal yang baru—dan asing. Anjing itu menggosok-gosokkan bulu kaki depannya ke lidahnya dengan cepat, berharap rasa aneh itu cepat pergi.

"Hahaha, makanya, jangan sok selalu ingin tahu begitu. Kerasa kan akibatnya?" sang pemuda bertato taring merah itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan lucu anjing peliharaannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Akamaru untuk mendekat dan mengelus kepala anjingnya dengan sayang. Menggoda Akamaru yang terlihat lumayan kesal karena _kejahatan _yang dilakukan Kiba padanya.

"Arrr—WOOF! WOOF!"

"Jangan ngambek lah, aku kan cuma bercanda. Kita salaman?"

Kiba menarik kaki depan Akamaru dan menjabatnya seperti bermaafan dengan manusia. Ia menyeringai lebar dan menggelitik hidung hewan itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

"Semua siap?" sang komandan bersedekap. Mereka kini sedang berada di tempat persembunyian—seseorang yang bertugas melacak keberadaan sasarannya tengah bertugas dengan baik. Sasaran itu kini berada dalam radius 30 meter dari mereka.

"Keuangan sudah ditransfer. _Mereka _akan segera menemukan bayarannya di rekening sekitar nanti malam. Bukti pembayaran sudah ada di sini," sosok yang bertugas mengatur keuangan itu menepuk sebuah tas kecil yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Sang pemimpin mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok selanjutnya.

"_Senjata_ sudah sampai."

Sang pemimpin mengangkat alisnya. Ia memandangi anak buahnya yang bertugas menjaga _senjata_ dengan heran, karena tidak berhasil menemukan benda apapun di dekat sosok itu.

"Mana?"

"Dia yang bawa." tanpa banyak bicara, sosok itu mengarahkan dagunya ke arah si penanggung jawab target. Yang ditunjuk hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Ia menunjuk dengan mantap ke belakang, dimana ia yakin telah meletakkan _senjata_nya di situ.

"Dia berada di—"

"A—anoo. Itu.."

Sang penanggung jawab target itu berhenti berbicara ketika ia melihat wajah pias rekannya. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah dimana ia meletakkan tempat penyimpanan _senjata_ miliknya yang—

Kosong.

Dan entah kenapa si penanggung jawab tersebut langsung merasa seakan seluruh mata di dunia melirik padanya. Menusuk seluruh bagian dirinya dengan setiap tatapan tajam mereka. Ia tak bisa bergerak—tubuhnya kaku seperti es, berdiri tegap dengan posisi sikap sempurna ala pasukan paskibra. Ia melirik sang pemimpin sekilas dan mendapati kalau dia sedang bersedekap sembari menatap tajam. Matilah sudah. _Mayday. Mayday!_

.

"Gulp,"

.

* * *

.

Mereka terdiam. Kiba mengelus pelan punggung Akamaru sebelum akhirnya merasakan suatu gejolak dalam perutnya. Ia menyeringai. Lapar. Dan dengan cekatan ia langsung merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari sana—Kiba membelinya ketika dalam perjalanan ke bukit ini.

Hanya roti biasa. Berbentuk bulat dan mengembang, dengan isi krim cokelat. Kiba mencuil roti itu di salah satu sisi dan memasukkannya ke mulut, dan dikunyahnya dengan pelan. Sesekali ia mencuil dengan porsi lebih sedikit dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Akamaru—yang otomatis terbuka ketika menyentuh tekstur makanan tersebut.

Sayang, sungguh disayangkan. Kedua makhluk itu tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk _lain _yang sedang berjalan pelan, menuju mereka. Mata kembarnya berkilat, dengan pupil yang mengecil karena menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya. Kedua cuping telinganya bergerak-gerak waspada. Ia berjalan bagaikan terbang. Tidak bersuara, dan tidak menghadirkan hawa keberadaan.

.

Sudah dekat, dan semakin mendekat.

.

"Akamaru, jangan tidur saja! Kau ini, bisa tidak sih melewatkan satu hari saja tan—"

Dan mata keduanya bertemu. Mata dengan sorot tajam dan pupil mengecil milik sang makhluk _lain _dan mata kecokelatan milik Kiba saling menatap. Pemuda itu sontak terdiam—bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas selama beberapa detik. Badannya kaku seketika, menyadari kehadiran makhluk _itu _yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya. Duduk santai, sembari memandang tajam ke dalam mata Kiba seakan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Miaw,"

Dan satu detik untuk proses mencerna informasi ke dalam otak..

"H—HUAAAA! KUCIIIING~!"

Kiba loncat ke belakang dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ada sorot kekagetan yang sangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya ketika makhluk itu mengeluarkan ngeongan khasnya. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu memundurkan dirinya ke belakang, dengan tidak melepaskan pandangan sedetikpun dari kucing misterius di depannya. Ia nyengir gugup.

"H—hai, kucing m-manis.. Hari yang indah, b-bukan..?"

"Miaaaaw~" kucing itu mengeong manis. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju Kiba. Pemuda itu langsung membeliak kengerian ketika mendapati makhluk kecil berbulu cokelat susu itu mendekatkan pipinya ke telapak tangannya yang kaku dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya dengan pelan. Kucing itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan—terlihat—tersenyum kecil.

"Krrrr—miaaaw," ekor panjangnya bergoyang di udara. Ia terus menggoyangkan kepalanya menyentuh telapak tangan pemuda di depannya dengan manis, tanpa memedulikan tampang orang itu yang sudah pucat dan kaku tak terkira.

Bagaimana tidak, asal tahu saja, Kiba dari dulu tidak pernah suka dengan makhluk berbulu dan berspesies kucing. Binatang itu pernah mencakar pergelangan tangannya sampai berdarah ketika masih kecil dulu—walaupun sebenarnya Kiba yang duluan mengganggu dengan menarik-narik ekor makhluk itu. Lagipula, anjing benci kucing. Pemuda itu selalu berkilah dan mengeluarkan alasan tersebut, meyakinkan dirinya akan takdir yang mengharuskan dirinya membenci kucing.

Setidaknya, sampai saat ini.

Kiba mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mengamati kucing itu, yang kini sedang duduk melingkar dan memandangi Akamaru dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Ukurannya kecil—setidaknya lebih kecil daripada kucing yang pernah mencakarnya. Bulunya yang berwarna cokelat susu terasa sangat lembut di tangan, menggelitik dan hangat. Mata besar kucing itu menyiratkan kepolosan dan ketidaktahuan, ditambah dengan kumisnya yang sesekali bergerak-gerak lucu.

Kiba menyeringai kecil. Yah, mungkin kucing yang satu ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Tetapi tetap saja, yang namanya rasa takut tidak akan mungkin hilang begitu saja.

"Emm, kucing-san?"

Kucing itu menoleh. Memandangi Kiba dengan kedua mata besar nan _innocent_nya itu. Dengan gugup, Kiba mengeluarkan roti yang masih tersisa dari saku jaketnya. Ia mencuil sedikit bagian dari makanan tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada kucing asing di depannya.

"Err, ini ada roti. Kau mau makan? —Mungkin kau.. Emm.. Lapar?"

"Miaaww," tersenyum, ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Kiba. Memandangi wajah pemuda itu yang tersenyum gugup, makhluk itu kemudian menggigit roti yang berada di tangan Kiba dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Setelah habis, makhluk itu kemudian menjilat telapak tangan Kiba dengan sayang.

"Miaaw, miaw,"

"Erm.. Sama-sama," Kiba—yang menganggap ngeongan terakhir itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih—nyengir gugup. Ia mulai belajar untuk mengelus puncak kepala dan menggelitik bagian bawah dagu kucing kecil itu. Tertawa senang, kucing cokelat itu pun menggulingkan badannya dan menggoyangkan keempat kakinya dengan lucu. Kiba tertawa kecil. Setidaknya kini ia tidak merasa begitu gugup dan tegang lagi ketika berinteraksi dengan makhluk itu.

"Woof! Woof!"

Kiba serta merta menoleh, dan kucing itu pun langsung berguling dan berdiri dengan keempat kakinya ketika mendengar gonggongan anjing. Akamaru sudah bangun rupanya. Anjing itu terus menyalak dan memasang.. Posisi bertarung? Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan cepat dan merendahkan badannya.

Tetapi Kiba menyeringai dan malah melambai—sepertinya pemuda ini tidak menyadari akan emosi Akamaru yang sudah mulai keluar.

"Akamaru! Lihat makhluk apa yang mendatangi aku tadi," pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangkat sang kucing kecil dan menyodorkannya tepat ke depan hidung Akamaru. Kucing itu pun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, berusaha menggapai pucuk hidung anjing di depannya sambil mengeong senang. Ingin berteman, sepertinya. Tetapi tidak untuk Akamaru. Anjing itu langsung menggeram dan menyalak keras. Kiba langsung menurunkan kucing itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau jahat sekali, sih. Dia kecil dan lucu. Lihat," genin itu kembali menggoyangkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu kucing cokelat itu. Sang makhluk berkaki empat itu langsung mengeong manis dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menyambut gelitikan Kiba. Bungsu Inuzuka itu pun tertawa kecil. "Lihat, dia manis kan? Jangan jual mahal lah, dia sudah mau kok berteman denganmu." Kiba kembali menyodorkan kucing itu ke depan hidung Akamaru.

"Uunngg.." anjing kecil itu terdiam. Ia menunduk dan mundur perlahan. Setelah jaraknya sudah beberapa meter dari Kiba, anjing putih itu melipat keempat kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan kedua kaki depannya sambil bersuara pelan. Entah apa.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan bermain dengan teman barunya. Kiba mengangkat kucing kecil itu ke atas dan ke bawah, menggelitiki bawah dagunya, dan mengelus tubuh halusnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kucing itu pun mengeong senang.

"Heran, kenapa sih anjing itu. Mau dikasih teman baru malah pergi. Memangnya aku ini—heeey tunggu dulu," dan pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anjingnya.

"Oi, Akamaru, coba sini." Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada Akamaru, isyarat untuk mendekat. Ia masih memasang seringai khasnya. Dan ketika Akamaru sampai tepat di sebelah Kiba, pemuda itupun langsung mengacak puncak kepala anjing itu dengan gemas.

"Kau kira aku bakal membawa kucing ini ke rumah dan menelantarkanmu sendirian ya?"

Kiba benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana dirinya bisa melupakan kemungkinan itu. Seekor anjing kecil yang menyayangi majikannya pasti akan merasa ditinggalkan ketika majikannya bercengkrama dengan hewan lain. Ow, tapi tunggu dulu. Ada satu kemungkinan lagi yang membuat Kiba menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Atau.. Kau cemburu?"

"Wwooof! Woof!" Akamaru menggelengkan kepala dengan mantap. Tetapi itu malah membuat Kiba tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat Akamaru dan menghadapkan wajah anjing itu tepat ke depan wajahnya, membuat kedua hidung mereka beradu.

"Jujur, kau cemburu, kan?"

"Aaaanngg.."

Kiba menyeringai. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Ia langsung mengangkat Akamaru ke atas kepalanya dan meletakkan kucing cokelat kecil—yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton—ke pangkuannya.

"Dengar," ia berkata. "Akamaru, sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi satu-satunya hewan peliharaanku. Sampai nanti, hanya kau yang akan menempati kedudukan sebagai hewan peliharaan seorang Kiba Inuzuka." Akamaru menggonggong senang mendengarnya. "Dan kau, kucing manis, maaf aku tak bisa membawamu pulang. Tapi aku dan Akamaru akan mengunjungimu tiap minggu. Jadi jangan khawatir, ya?"

Dan Kiba pun mendengar suara semak yang bergesekan tak jauh di belakangnya. "Dan siapapun yang berada di balik semak, silahkan keluar." ujarnya setengah bercanda. Ia menyeringai. Siapa tahu kalau di balik sana ada tupai atau kelinci yang mau menjadi temannya ju—

"Oke, oke. Kami keluar."

Kiba terdiam sejenak. Tunggu, kelinci dan tupai bisa berbicara?

Serta merta ia menoleh dan terbengong ria mendapati Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata melangkah gugup keluar dari semak-semak. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengingat sungguh kebetulan yang tidak wajar bertemu kelima orang itu di sini.

"Lho? Apa yang kalian lakukan di—dan jangan katakan padaku kalau kalian ada hubungannya dengan—," raut wajah Kiba berubah seketika. Ia mengangkat kucing cokelat kecil itu tinggi-tinggi, memandangi semua temannya satu persatu dan memandang dengan curiga.

"Ini."

Naruto nyengir. "Tak kusangka kau punya bakat poligami,"

"Sialan kau," ujar Kiba sambil melirik sebal. Ia membiarkan kelima temannya mendekat dan kemudian berdiri—memasang tampang yang menurutnya paling garang dan menatap ke dalam mata semua teman-temannya satu persatu.

"_Well, _jadi, adakah seseorang dari kalian yang bisa memberi penjelasan tentang semua ini?"

"Binatang itu kami datangkan jauh-jauh dari Kirigakure. Mencari kucing yang seperti itu menyusahkan," Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya dan menguap bosan. Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandangi kucing itu sekali lagi. Jadi kucing ini bukan kucing lokal?

"Umm, yah.." Sakura memilin ujung bajunya. "Kami memesannya lewat telepon dan mengirim bayarannya lewat rekening,"

"Ha? Kalian mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kucing ini?" Kiba terbelalak tak percaya. Sungguh ajaib memang teman-temannya kali ini. "Berapa harga makhluk ini? Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Kami memantaumu dari kemarin dan mencari tahu kapan semestinya kucing itu dilepas," Naruto memotong perkataan Kiba dan nyengir gugup. "Semestinya kucing ini kami lemparkan ke depan mukamu dan kami biarkan ia menempel selama beberapa menit. Tapi—ehem—ada sedikit kesalahan teknis," dan sosok berambut kuning jabrik itu kembali merasakan tatapan-tatapan menusuk dari sekelilingnya. Ia menyeringai gugup dan mengangkat tangan kanannya—membentuk huruf V.

"Kalian gila,"

"Emm, sebenarnya bukan kami, Kiba-kun." Hinata buka suara. Ia memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan tersenyum gugup pada pemuda di depannya. "Tapi Hana Nee-chan.."

"Huh?" Kiba membelalak kembali—entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia mendengus kesal dan menggerutu pelan. "Baka Aneki! Awas saja kalau sampai dia—"

"—dia apa, Kiba?"

Oke. Sepertinya detak jantung Kiba benar-benar berhenti kali ini. Ia terpaku sesaat mendengar ilusi suara kakaknya yang tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dekat. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan dan membelalak—lagi—menemukan kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum manis di belakangnya.

"Uuh, anoo—bukan apa-apa,"

Hana memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dan ingatkan aku untuk menjewer telingamu sampai rumah nanti mengingat kata-kata yang tadi telah kau katakan tentang kakakmu." wanita itu tersenyum geli melihat adik semata wayangnya yang sudah gugup tak karuan. "Tapi sebelum itu.."

Dan ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggung. Membuat Kiba terbengong ria melihat apa yang ada di atas tangan kakaknya. Hana tersenyum lembut.

"_Tanjoubi Omodetou, my beloved Otouto. Wish you all the best_, ya."

Sebuah _black forest _ukuran besar seakan menyambut keterkejutan Kiba. Kue itu dihiasi dengan potongan-potongan tipis cokelat kering dan _whipped cream _di setiap sisinya, dengan lima buah _cherry _merah yang tersebar melingkar. Terlihat lilin berbentuk angka umurnya sekarang yang menyala lembut. Semua teman-temannya spontan bertepuk tangan dan menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_.

"Ucapkan keinginanmu dan tiup lilinnya, sayang." Hana menyodorkan kue dengan lilin di atasnya itu kepada Kiba. Pemuda itu lantas menutup matanya, mengucapkan keinginan dalam hati dan meniup lilin tersebut. Suara tepuk tangan kembali meramaikan suasana. Kiba memeluk kakaknya dengan sayang dan membisikkan kata terimakasih di telinganya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini, 7 Juli, adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Genin itu kemudian menghampiri teman-temannya dan merangkul mereka satu persatu.

"Arigatou, minna-san!" sang Inuzuka tersenyum lebar. Dan saat itu ia berjanji tak akan melupakan hari ini—dan belajar agar lebih waspada ketika tanggal 7 Juli lainnya akan tiba.

"Woof! Woof!"

Hana menoleh ketika melihat Akamaru melompat dan menggonggong. Ia berlutut dan tersenyum, membelai anjing adiknya itu dengan sayang. "Kau juga, Akamaru. Teruslah tumbuh besar dan jagalah tuanmu baik-baik. Sayangi dia, oke?"

**: FIN :**

**

* * *

****: Omake** :

"Miaw..?"

"Ah ya, bagaimana dengan makhluk ini? Aku _nggak _bisa bawa dia pulang. Sudah ada Akamaru, nanti susah." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengerutkan alis. Kasihan juga binatang kecil dan lucu yang satu ini kalau ditinggal begitu saja.

Sakura serta merta menunjuk orang di sebelahnya. "Shino saja! Dia yang pertama kali mengusulkan akan membeli kucing ini,"

"Kau mau makhluk ini nanti memakan seluruh serangga kesayanganku?" sang pemuda misterius itu memasang _death glare _pada gadis pink di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada si rambut nanas yang sedang menguap di sebelahnya. "Shikamaru, kau kan yang bertanggung jawab atas pengiriman hewan ini. Kau saja yang bawa,"

"Menyusahkan. Naruto saja. Dia yang membiarkan kucing itu bisa berkeliaran bebas tadi."

"He? Aku?" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya. Ia memandangi kucing itu yang kini tengah mengeong manis sambil menjilati kaki depannya. "Hei, itu tidak buruk juga." pemuda itu memamerkan seringai khasnya. Ia melangkah mendekati kucing tersebut dan mengelus bulunya lembut.

"Oke, mulai sekarang kunamakan kau Ramen. Heei Ramen, perkenalkan, aku Naruto, tuan barumu!"

"Naruto," Kiba memandangi sahabatnya itu sambil menaikkan alisnya cemas.

"Kalau kau namai dia seperti itu, aku khawatir kau akan memakannya suatu hari nanti."

* * *

_Aaah, nothing to say. HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY my beloved Kiba Inuzuka and his 'little' dog, Akamaru :* wish you all the best yaa, hehe._

_Err, review?_


End file.
